Piggyback Ride
by Fantasy Inc
Summary: Hinamori has brand new shoes that are killing her feet. So naturally, she had to get a piggyback ride from Hitsugaya. Asking for favors from the young captain is easier said than done, however... HitsuHina


**Piggyback Ride**

_By Fantasy Inc. - A Hitsu-Hina moment_

A/N: sniff Recently, I was stuck in a state of depression because I read this forum that was talking about imaginary battles. This one was Zaraki vs. Hitsugaya. Sadly, Hitsugaya was speculated to win by ONE person out of twenty-something. And then I read the reasons WHY Hitsugaya would lose and I realized they were partially right. Now, I am busy trying to convince myself that Hitsugaya is NOT weak!

I dedicate this one-shot to my white (with ribbons) new ballet flats that I thought I broke in by walking around my house in them for days but actually pretty much tore up my feet when I wore them for... 3 hours outside? sigh But they are very cute and I wish I had a Shirou-chan to help me out when my feet were hurting that day... Anyway, just read the story and feel free to talk about YOUR brand new shoes XD

Disclaimer: I... lost the lawsuit. I was heartbroken! But sadly, I lost because... I had no Bleach sketches to show the court and prove I drew the manga... because I possess no drawing talent, whatsoever. So... yeah. I also do not own the shoes Hinamori wears! Mine are WHITE. Momo-chan has PINK.

In a 13th Division bar...

"_Kawaii_, Hinamori-kun!" Kiyone Kotetsu cried when she saw Hinamori's brand new pink ballet flats. At the toe was a delicate, complicated bow made of thin pink ribbon. At the ends were tiny hot pink beads.

"Thanks Kiyone-chan!" Hinamori chirped, sliding her feet out from under the table so everyone could see.

"Baka," Toushirou Hitsugaya muttered from his spot by the counter.

"Everyone, the bar is closing in twenty minutes!" the owner called. Hitsugaya muttered something incoherent and left the bar. He didn't understand why so many people liked bars anyway. They were stupid and a waste of space. The only reason he came was because he had no more paperwork to do, Hinamori was going and Matsumoto was whining about his inability to socialize.

"I can socialize fine," he snapped to himself.

"Hit...sugaya-taichou?" He heard the faint whisper and looked up with a nasty glare. He was expecting to see anyone but Kurotsuchi Nemu stare DOWN at him.

"Yeah. What?" He was calculating how much taller she was and silently cursed. She would still be taller than him if he stood on his tip toes.

"Why are you out here?"

"What?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I just am," he snapped.

"I see. No people to socialize with?"

"No what? Are you insulting me, Kurotsuchi?" She looked at him blankly.

"Maybe."

"What?"

"What?" He was rapidly getting impatient with her vague answers.

"What?" he tried again. She looked agitated and kept peering over his shoulder.

"I am looking for a present Mayuri-sama gave me. Have you seen-"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" He cursed. This just wasn't his hour. He turned around to see Hinamori quickly limping to him.

"Baka, I'm a captain, too." As usual, she ignored him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, my shoes hurt," she whined.

"I'm _talking_ to Kuro-" He turned around again, but the vice-captain was gone.

"Who?"

"No one. Baka, why would you wear shoes that hurt so much?"

For a second, he thought she was going to cry. "Because they were too kawaii."

He rolled his eyes, saying, "Well, what do you want me to do?" She twirled her fingers and gave a nervous laugh.

"Carry me?" she squeaked.

"I'm not carrying you! You're heavy, Bedwetter!" She clamped a hand over his mouth, blushing.

"I am not heavy, _Shirou-chan_!" He gently pried her hand off his mouth.

"I'll carry you if I hear you say 'Please, Hitsugaya-_taichou_.' loud and clear," he insisted with his brand new, perfected-Hitsugaya-taichou-is-superior-to-you smirk.

"If you say 'Pretty please, Hinamori-fukutaichou," she snapped back, sliding down to sit down on the floor.

"I'm not begging you to beg me to carry you!" Hitsugaya argued.

"Well, who told you to beg me... Uh, ask you... Oh, forget it! Who told you to make it so complicated?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hinamori!" Finally, Hinamori rolled her eyes and tried to gingerly massage her heels. Sighing, Hitsugaya knelt down to her level.

"Say 'Please, Hitsugaya-_taichou_.', Hinamori." he said slowly. Hinamori looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- DROP IT, _SHIROU-CHAN_!!!" Hitsugaya clamped a hand over Hinamori's mouth. He felt her heavy breath on his hand and pulled away, blushing.

"Quiet, baka! You want all of Soul Society to hear you?"

Blushing, Hinamori retorted, "At least maybe they'll carry me!"

He stared at her for a long time, weighing his options. He stared at her for so long that Hinamori turned a bright, flushed pink.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You're really in pain now, aren't you?" he asked roughly.

"Well, sort of," she admitted.

A pause.

"Fine. I'll carry you," he sighed reluctantly.

"Really? Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori smiled so sweetly that he scowled to hide his blush.

"I hope you haven't gained weight," he teased, turning around so she could get on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Be quiet," she muttered, easily getting on.

"You comfortable?" he snapped.

"All good," Hinamori chirped happily, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. She dug her face into his back, loving the way he smelled faintly of the famed orange peel for martinis with a twist. She sighed happily.

"Baka, that's tickling my neck," Hitsugaya grumbled, secretly feeling warmer by the minute.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinamori blushed. He kept walking on for a bit and the two enjoyed the silence, hiding their smiles beneath the darkness.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya gasped out, struggling to keep her up.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you wear those shoes if they hurt so much?" he complained.

Lightly hitting him in the head, she laughed. "Hitsugaya-kun, they're kawaii!"

"That's the only reason?" He couldn't believe he was suffering because of that.

"Oh, I did have another reason," she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "But I can't remember..."

"Baka." Hitsugaya found himself wobbling and cursed himself. Why did Hinamori have to be taller than him?

"Hit...Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hina...mori... you...gained... weight..."

"I did NO- AIEEEEEEEEE!!!"

They both crashed on the ground.

"Owwww, Shirou-chan, are you okay?" Hinamori groaned, sitting up. Hitsugaya was sprawled out, massaging his legs.

"So... heavy," he moaned, teasing her.

"Shirou-chan!" He sat up, rubbing his head of white hair. Hinamori was peering into his eyes.

"Hitsugaya-kun! How many fingers?" She held up three fingers much to his frustration.

"I'm okay! I-" He stopped for a moment and then smirked. "Why are you blushing, Bedwetter?"

"Mean! I am not blushing!"

"Hina-"

"Mean!"

The two didn't notice two other people running on the rooftops. One was a half-drunk Matsumoto. The other was a deadly serious Nemu.

"Matsumoto-san, I want my shoes back! Mayuri-sama gave them to me for my birthday!"

"I told you you'll get them back tomorrow!"

"Matsumoto-san," she growled dangerously.

Matsumoto screamed when she heard the call and saw the vice-captain's face. "Roar, Haineko! Roar, damn it!"

"_I hope taichou appreciates all that I do for him_," she thought.

A/N: Whee, so the end to a random-ish one-shot! Just a little something to show I haven't being lying around all spring break! I'm glad to say that I finally got down the names of all the captains... Now for vice-captains... This is never going to end... I would love a review and also a comment on what new shoes YOU have so I can compare! XD

In case you didn't get it, Matumoto gave the shoes to Hinamori… Can you please tell me if that was clear or if you didn't get it at all? Thanks a lot. I'm working on how clear I write.

Edit: Well, it doesn't really matter that not everyone got the story because this was a good learning experience. I rewrote some parts for it to work better. I have no idea how I can make the fact that they crashed more clear...


End file.
